Keep Your Heart Broken
by Leyla.Carby4eva.LP
Summary: Diferente ponto de vista do final do episódio Foreign Affairs, onde Carter e Abby sempre acabam voltando um para o outro, não importa o que aconteça. CAPÍTULO 3! 4 coming soon!
1. A Perfect Affair?

**Keep Your Heart Broken (Songfic)  
_Mantenha Seu Coração Partido_**

**Autora:** Leyla da Silva Augusto

**Beta-Reader:** Leyla

**Shipper:** John Carter/Abby Lockhart

**Música:** Keep Your Heart Broken - The Rasmus

**Descrição:** Precisei deixar a mulher que eu amava e toda a minha dor para trás para resgatar o que eu pensava ser só o corpo do meu melhor amigo na África. Quando eu voltar, as coisas provavelmente não continuarão sendo o que eram antes. Será que eu ainda tenho chance de mudar isso?

**Descrição da One-Shot: **Diferente ponto de vista do final do episódio "Foreign Affairs", onde Carter e Abby sempre acabam voltando um para o outro, não importa o que aconteça.

**Teaser:** _"- Só prometa manter seu coração... - não sabia se aquilo era o certo a se dizer mas, simplesmente disse - ...partido.  
Ele não esperou suas lágrimas caírem novamente. Apenas partiu..."_

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance - One-Shot/Songfic

**Classificação:** 16 anos (contém cenas pesadas de violência e guerra e cenas de sexo detalhadas)

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo o Noah Wyle/John Carter (que pena!) nem Maura Tierney/Abby Lockhart e não pretendo ter fins lucrativos com essa fanfiction. Totalmente fictícia.

**Obs: **Eu fiz essa One-Shot há um tempo por pura vontade de escrever e resolvi continuá-la e transformá-la em Songfic [fanfiction baseada em uma música. Como ainda estou terminando de escrevê-la, não a postarei aqui antes de terminá-la. Ou seja, os dados acima são da songfic inteira, não se assustem se não encontrarem nada parecido abaixo ;). Postarei ela inteira assim que terminar!  
Só não pude me conter em terminá-la...tinha que postar!  
Espero mesmo que todos gostem e deixem suas críticas e comentários.

* * *

**(CARTER'S POV)**

- Você sabe que vim aqui pra te encontrar, certo? - eu estava incrivelmente irritado com tudo e todos, principalmente com ela - Eu não devia...Eu não devia ter vindo! - meu coração disparou e meus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas. Será que Abby não percebia que eu só queria ficar sozinho? Precisava de um tempo dessa vez...Não olhei em seus olhos em um só minuto. Não conseguia. Se eu a olhasse, só o que eu conseguiria era sentir mais raiva. E era justamente a última coisa que eu gostaria, sentir raiva dela.  
Abby insistia em encontrar meu olhar e, se continuasse fazendo isso, eu não responderia por mim.

- John, tudo bem. - ela apenas queria me consolar, eu podia sentir isso, mas por que diabos eu não conseguia ceder? - As coisas vão melhorar daqui pra frente e...

- Você pode me fazer um favor? - dessa vez eu a olhei como nunca havia olhado antes. Como se fosse qualquer pessoa, menos a mulher que eu amava. - Pode me deixar em paz? - fechei os olhos e apenas disse o que minha mente mandava, não o que meu coração sentia. Não conseguia destingüir o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.  
Senti um aperto na garganta e comecei a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Abby continuava lá, como nunca tinha insistido antes em alguém. Ela permanecia, mas eu sabia que logo sairia. Nesses tempos ela não esteve comigo quando precisei. Sempre me deu as costas, por que não daria agora?

- O quê? - ela hesitava em atender ao meu pedido, indignada. Sua voz soou completamente embargada, como se quisesse chorar comigo também. Aquilo tudo estava me deixando cada vez mais nervoso. Vontade de socar a parede era o que não me faltava. Queria que ela estivesse comigo, chorasse comigo e, ao mesmo tempo, que ela saisse e não aparecesse nunca mais em minha frente. Não sabia que era possível sentir isso até experimentar.  
Nós dois sentíamos que este poderia ser mesmo o fim de tudo que construímos nesse ano.

- Eu preciso de tempo. - minha voz estremecia a cada palavra que saia. Só consegui suplicar - Você pode ir embora?

Ela disse meu nome uma última vez, sendo quase impossível de se ouvir, e saiu.

Meu coração batia forte, mais forte agora. Minha vontade era correr atrás dela e abraçá-la como se só ela pudesse me curar. Ela era a cura para tudo que eu estava sentindo. A morte de minha avó, a família dela... Nós apenas precisávamos um do outro. O arrependimento batia logo em seguida.

Olhei para os lados, percebendo a besteira que havia feito em ter mandado ela sair e só o que consegui fazer foi chorar. Sentei-me na maca que estava logo atrás de mim e encostei minha cabeça, que pesava muito, nas minhas mãos. Tentava estancar as lágrimas, mas a minha dor era maior. Eu não podia continuar assim. Eu tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível para poder pensar na coisa certa a fazer.

----------

Com muita dor, Abby saiu e fez a vontade de John. A pior coisa do mundo era ver a pessoa que ela mais amava daquele jeito. Observou-o por um tempo, na janela do lado de fora da sala de exames. Ela daria tudo por um abraço dele agora. Ela daria tudo para fazer com que ele a amasse novamente e não sentisse mais raiva. As lágrimas continuavam presas em seus olhos. Ela não se atreveria a chorar por ele. Seu orgulho não deixaria...  
Abby suspirou uma vez e tentou apagar da sua mente a imagem de John a rejeitando, como nunca fez antes. Pôs-se a caminhar muito rápido até a SDM e lá sentou no sofá e tentou engolir toda mágoa que a estava sufocando fazia tempos.

Abby só queria melhorar a situação de alguma forma. O orgulho sempre atrapalhava mais do que devia, mas dessa vez não poderia ser diferente? Ela sabia que era impossível voltar no tempo e nunca ter levado seu irmão ao enterro de Millicent. Esse não poderia ser o fim de tudo que ela e John haviam construído juntos. _"Por que eu sempre tenho que fugir?"_ Abby percebeu, depois de tanto pensar, que ela não podia continuar deixando o orgulho tomar conta de suas decisões. Ela seguiria o coração pelo menos uma vez.

Saiu apressada da SDM com o olhar apenas na direçãode John e correu à procura da pessoa que precisava dela e de quem ela mais precisava. Perguntou por todos os cantos onde ele estava, mas ninguém conseguia dar uma resposta concreta. Alguns até diziam que ele não estava de plantão, que era para voltar outro dia. Mas Abby não desistiria dessa vez.  
Percorreu quase todo o PS, até que chegou na sala de exames, onde ele não estava mais também. A sala de exames era mesmo sua última esperança, e só pode ver uma imagem dele sentado naquela maca, totalmente infeliz, exatamente como o vira na última vez. Abby sentiu aquele aperto torcer seu coração, o que deixaria qualquer um desesperado.

Andou pela sala de exames com os olhos cheios de lágrimas por lembrar das últimas cenas ali ocorridas. Achou seu paletó e seu estetoscópio em cima da mesa e antes de se retirar, encostou seu delicado nariz no paletó. Seu perfume era diferente, único. Uma combinação de muitas essências que eram indecifráveis. Aquele cheiro a lembrava de todas as manhãs que ele saía de seu banheiro e espalhava-o por onde passasse na casa. Como viveria sem aquele cheiro rondando em sua cama toda noite?  
Sorriu com a lembrança e logo correu para a recepção, sem saber onde mais procurar. Lá esperou. Esperou por alguém que ela nem mesmo sabia se apareceria...

- Hey Abby. Pode me ajudar numa punção no Exame 3? - Gallant perguntou apanhando mais fichas e limpando mais um paciente do quadro. Logo reparou que Abby não parecia estar escutando e a encarou, estranhando seu comportamento. Ela apenas queria estar com John, nada mais. Será que era pedir muito?

- Abby? Você está bem? - perguntou novamente, dessa vez, obtendo uma resposta.

- Ah...Sim...Eu só... - ela parecia ter acordado de seu transe e percebeu que era com Michael que estava falando - Eu não estou de plantão, Michael!

Abby apenas disse isso e saiu do hospital sem destino algum. Só o que queria depois daquele dia cheio era beber. Beber até esquecer tudo o que passou. Porém, tinha em mente que no dia seguinte continuaria lembrando de tudo e ainda estaria com a ressaca para acompanhar, como já dissera John outra vez.

Caminhou até o Ambulance Bay, com os pertences de Carter em sua mão e tentou observar, ainda que fosse a última esperança, se John estava por perto. Até que, para o seu maior alívio, avistou-o atravessando a rua e entrando no Doc Magoo's. Seu coração parecia sair pela boca de tão rápido que batia. Não pensou duas vezes antes de correr atrás dele para poder abraçá-lo e afastar aqueles pensamentos horríveis de sua cabeça novamente.

Quando Abby o alcançou nas escadas da lanchonete, tocou o braço de John e o segurou com delicadeza. Apenas com a leveza do toque, John já sabia quem estava logo atrás dele. Ele se virou devagar procurando esconder tamanha tristeza de seu olhar, fitando o chão. Abby percebera que ele ainda não estava bem e queria que ele a olhasse e percebesse o quanto ela sentia muito por tudo que houve. Então, com a palma da mão, acariciou seu rosto do mesmo modo que fizera naquela noite, no bar, no dia em que soubera da morte de Mark. John deu um passo a frente e não conseguiu resistir à presença dela. Abraçou-a muito forte e, ao mesmo tempo, muito carinhosamente. E, durante um momento, ambos não conseguiram segurar as lágrimas. Abby finalmente pôde sentir seu coração se acalmar ao se encontrar com o coração de John. Ele estava mais traqüilo pois sentiu que ainda podia contar com ela para tudo.  
Dessa vez foi mesmo diferente. Dessa vez..._ela estava lá!_

Abby dizia em seu ouvido, sussurrando:

- Me desculpa, por tudo...Por favor! Não posso te ver assim...Agora tudo vai ficar bem. Confie em mim!

John encontrou o olhar de Abby e apreciou-os durante um tempo que parecia durar para sempre. Não queria encará-la antes porque sabia que cederia à profundidade e sinceridade que seu olhar demonstrava.  
Então a beijou muito devagar e docemente, sentindo cada toque, cada movimento de seus lábios.  
John teve certeza de que nem tudo estava perdido. Guardaria aquele momento para sempre...

Abby estava aliviada e queria respirar fundo, mas sem parar de beijá-lo um só instante. Dentre tantos movimentos que queria ter feito, apenas sorriu mentalmente.

Os dois ainda não tinham certeza do que sentiam, mas o amor estava presente ali. _Mais forte do que nunca!_

* * *

Yeah! That' it...Espero que tenham gostado e acima de tudo, relembrado a época mais linda de ER. À todos os fans Carby que tiveram coragem de ler essa 'coisa', eu agradeço de coração.  
Prometo que assim que terminar, continuarei aqui!  
-Byebye, Leyla. 


	2. Secrets and Lies

**Capítulo 2 - Secrets and Lies**

**Sumário:**Abby guarda um segredo e não consegue encontrar a hora mais correta para contar. Esconder algo de quem você ama é a solução?  
John percebe que tem algo errado mas não obtém sucesso. Fugir de quem você ama é a solução?  
_(Pontos de vista diferentes sobre algumas cenas dos episódios finais da 9ª temporada)_

**Obs:** Este capítulo contém cenas inadequadas para menores de 18 anos por indicar pistas de sexo detalhado. Se você não concorda ou levará isso como uma ofensa, por favor, não prossiga com a leitura. Obrigada.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo e comentem!  
Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar para postar o próximo...Depende das idéias!

* * *

_**"Enfolding your love in my heart...  
**__"Envolvendo o seu amor no meu coração..._

**(Carter's POV)**

Envolvi Abby em meus braços naquela noite fria, sentindo seu calor me aquecendo aos poucos. O som fino da chuva me mantinha acordado, pensando em algumas horas antes quando quase fui para África sem nem despedir-me de Abby da forma correta.  
Aquele turno foi um dos piores que já tive que enfrentar.

Não sei mesmo o que me manteve em Chicago todo esse tempo. Eu sentia que estava completamente perdido, que precisava achar um caminho logo.  
Kovac não gostou muito da idéia de eu ter abandonado a viagem de última hora. Ele devia estar bem ocupado por lá. Me fez pensar em como deve ser um lugar daqueles...  
Um perfume extremamente forte surgiu sobrepondo meus pensamentos, então abri os olhos para ver o que era exatamente. O perfume vinha diretamente de uma mecha de cabelo de Abby, que estava literalmente nua de costas para mim, com apenas um lençol cobrindo seu corpo. Sorri, guardando aquela cena em minha memória.

Lembrei-me na hora do que me mantinha ali. Abby. A única que tinha esse poder sobre mim, que eu não conseguia evitar de modo algum.  
Acariciei seu cabelo e aproximei meu corpo mais junto do dela. Fechei os olhos e, em seguida senti sua mão entrelaçando a minha e a puxando para seu abdome. Respirei fundo e tentei dormir, pensando somente nela.

-----------

_Algumas horas mais cedo_

Abby permanecia em frente à farmácia já fazia algum tempo. Estava completamente indecisa sobre o que queria fazer exatamente. Andava de um lado para o outro, olhava seu relógio e se preocupava ainda mais - seu intervalo estava nos minutos finais. Então decidiu ir embora sem comprar o que prentendia. Até porque, em seu interior, ela já tinha certeza do que estava pressentindo.  
Andou todo o caminho de volta com a palma de sua mão voltada para seu abdome.  
Ela sentia muito medo e aquilo retorcia sua garganta e fazia seu coração bater a mil, mas, ao mesmo tempo, fazia com que ela se sentisse mais confortável, segura e, porque não mais _feliz_? _"Talvez essa palavra exista mesmo..."_  
Agora podia sentir que uma parte de John estava nela e ninguém podia mudar isso.

Fazia alguns dias que eles não se falavam. Turnos diferentes, falta de tempo, ou porque estavam tentando se acertar mesmo... Raramente dava certo um horário em comum entre os dois. Abby aproveitaria a notícia para poder falar com ele naquele mesmo dia. Antes queria ter certeza mesmo mas a ansiedade não a deixava pensar com muita coerência.

Abby chegou no Ambulance Bay e ficou extremamente surpresa quando Carter apareceu em sua vista com um paciente saindo de uma ambulância. Abby sorriu como não sorria há muito tempo. Quis sair correndo para os braços dele e espalhar a notícia para todos, mas conseguiu segurar-se o máximo possível. Mesmo assim, ela correu até ele e disfarçou sua emoção diante do paciente e de Susan, que também esperava uma ambulância.  
Ele se surpreendeu do mesmo modo que Abby ao vê-la. Seu sorriso brilhava como um diamante aos olhos de muitos.

- Hey! - ela disse com os olhos brilhantes encarando John, que parecia querer entender o porque daquela alegria toda - Quanto tempo, não? - Abby terminou ajudando os dois com o paciente, que estava aparentemente estável. John desviou o olhar com um pouco de nervosismo.

- Abby! Você o ajuda com esse? Tem mais ambulâncias chegando... - Susan indagou com o tom de voz cansado. O turno dela não estava fácil e percebia-se só pela falta de seu tom irônico.

Abby concordou enquanto esperava que John desse algum 'sinal de vida'. Completamente em vão; ele apenas seguiu o caminho até o Trauma 1 sem dizer uma palavra relacionada.  
Abby não entendia o porque daquela indiferença. Fazia o possível, mas não tinha o poder de ler mentes. Apenas achava que tudo estava se resolvendo...  
Automaticamente, perdera a vontade e a coragem de conversar sobre o novo assunto com Carter.

- Sr. Yokas, eu sou o Dr. Carter. Pode me dizer onde você está? - ele perguntou ao paciente, que parecia mentalmente alterado depois de dizer coisas sem sentido.

- Eu tenho que acordar cedo para trabalhar. Se você não me deixar dormir como vou fazer isso?

John apenas escreveu algo no prontuário e começou a fazer os exames de praxe.

- O sr. está num hospital. Lembra-se de quem o atropelou? - Carter continuou examinando o paciente e percebera que Abby estava parada, de braços cruzados, encarando-o séria.

- Abby, por favor, administre 20mg de Fentanyl. - John tentou fazer Abby seguir as ordens, mas ela permanecia parada.

- Doutor, enquanto o sr. continuar me ignorando desse jeito, pode esquecer qualquer Fentanyl... - Abby desabafou batendo as mãos nas pernas, como de costume quando alguma coisa a incomodava. Ela olhou bem nos olhos de Carter e saiu, logo que percebeu que ele não responderia nada, como estava fazendo nos últimos dias...Não retornava telefonemas, usando desculpas esfarrapadas.

Abby estava feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo e não podia compartilhar esse sentimento com quem ela mais queria que sentisse o mesmo. Ela podia ver nos olhos de John que ainda não estava tudo bem. Abby não suportava ter que vê-lo daquele jeito, infeliz e miserável com tudo. Ela pôde sentir, por algum tempo, o que John sentiu sobre ela, sempre.

Abby saiu da sala e Carter veio logo atrás dela, correndo na frente e fazendo com que ela parasse bruscamente. Abby o encarou profundamente e pôde ver em seus olhos o nítido nervosismo que o habitava.

- Abby, se você puder não misturar os pacientes no que só diz respeito a nós, eu agradeceria muito. Eu não tô afim de insistir isso com você, só quero que você volte lá e administre o Fentanyl, por favor! - ele foi curto e grosso e nada mais. Ele jamais falaria com Abby daquela forma se não estivesse mesmo com algum problema.  
A expressão de Abby era assustada. Esperava que nunca tivesse que vê-lo daquele jeito novamente.  
Fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e encarou o chão, sem revidar uma palavra. John voltou rapidamente para a sala e Abby fez o mesmo em seguida.

_Na SDM:_

Abby entrou na SDM pegar seu casaco para ir embora quando se deparou com John se ocupando com uma xícara de café, de costas. Ela sorriu e andou até seu armário. Ela tentaria mais uma vez falar com ele antes que começasse a se lamentar pelos cantos.

- Turno difícil? - ela indagou, pendurando seu casaco e estetoscópio.

- Yeah. E olha que só faz uma hora que começou... - ele respondeu parecendo estar mais calmo que da outra vez que Abby o vira. Esse fato a encorajara ainda mais. - E você? Seu turno não devia ter acabado às oito? - ele perguntou olhando rapidamente em seu relógio no pulso.

- Sim. Tive que cobrir a falta de uma enfermeira e, assim... - Abby hesitou antes de terminar, fechando os olhos brevemente e virando-se para Carter, que já observava seus movimentos havia algum tempo - ...e assim também poderia te encontrar e te chamar pra uma xícara de café ou algo do tipo no Doc Magoo's. - ela o encarou por alguns segundos com aquele sorriso que o derretia por dentro e logo voltou a olhar para o chão, se mantendo discreta.

- Tudo isso? Wow, eu sou um homem sortudo ham! - ele caçoara inesperadamente e Abby sentiu-se desvalorizada de suas boas intenções. Ele a magoara novamente com suas palavras, sem saber.  
Ela sentiu vontade de sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível, mas permaneceu em seu lugar imaginando o que dizer a seguir. Aquela insegurança voltava a assolá-la.

O silêncio pairou. Só se ouvia as ambulâncias chegando.  
Abby apenas pensava em como lidar com tudo que John estava passando agora.  
Ele sempre sabia ajudá-la, por mais que fosse difícil e complicado. Mas a diferença é que ela não sabia se poderia ajudá-lo dessa vez.

John talvez tenha percebido que tinha sido irônico da pior forma possível e tentou continuar:

- Aquele café ainda tá de pé? Porque esse aqui, nem gosto tem mais... - ele encarou Abby e tentou encontrar seu olhar, que evitava ser encontrado. Ela não conseguiu rir com o comentário, por mais que tentasse._ "Cadê o verdadeiro John Carter? A pessoa mais dócil e carinhosa que já conheci?"_

John percebeu claramente que Abby tinha lágrimas no olhar, esperando para serem derrubadas a qualquer momento. Era difícil vê-la chorar e quando acontecia era uma coisa bem grave que estava acontecendo. Ele não agüentou presenciá-la naquele estado. Só o que ele conseguia era consertar a situação, por mais que a vontade de brigar e desabafar o estava enforcando.

- Hey. Vamos logo! - ele estendeu a mão até Abby, todo charmoso. Logo aquele sorrisinho amarelo na face de Abby já estaria de volta, ele sabia. - Vai que o Doc Magoo's pega fogo antes... - ela finalmente sorriu, fazendo com que as lágrimas em seus olhos sumissem junto com sua tristeza. Apossou-se da mão de John e chegou mais perto dele.

- John...Sabe, nós precisamos conversar sobre tanta coisa. Eu...

- Shhh. Vamos esquecer tudo pelo menos durante um café e um pedaço de torta, por favor? - ele dizia com um sorriso meio forçado no rosto, que não deixava de ser lindo e verdadeiro do mesmo jeito.  
Apenas passou seu braço pelos ombros de Abby, deixando sua xícara na beirada da mesa e saindo. Não paravam de se olhar nem de sentir o amor verdadeiro cada vez mais próximo, por mais que a dor e a insegurança ainda permanecia em seus olhares.

---

- Então...quer dizer que Luka foi para a África mesmo? - Abby perguntava encarando seu pedaço de torta. Não aguentava ver aquilo na frente por causa dos enjôos que andava sentindo. Bebeu um gole de seu copo de água e olhou para John, esperando sua resposta.

- É, parece que sim. E não vai voltar tão cedo, se essa era sua próxima pergunta... - ele respondeu com um pouco de ironia na risada que deu logo em seguida. Abby tentou bloquear o que ele disse no final e partiu para outro assunto. Esse definitivamente o incomodava.

- Tá sabendo da saída de Pratt para o Northwestern? Eu achei que o PS o tinha conquistado de vez...

- Já é agora? Essa é a época que chegam mais estudantes e, mais estudantes é sinal de mais problemas para nós, os míseros atendentes... - John terminou de resmungar com seu discurso 'diplomático' observando a feição não muito boa de Abby e a torta, que ela mal tocara enquanto estavam lá - Você está bem? Está meio pálida. Quando fez a última refeição? - ele sentou do lado de Abby e colocou as costas de sua mão na testa dela, como se estivesse medindo sua febre. Ela recuou e fez uma cara esquisita para ele. Abby conhecia as manias de Carter de querer se mostrar e, imaginando isso, caiu nas gargalhadas. Entretanto, ele parecia mesmo preocupado.

- O que você está fazendo? Eu estou bem! Eu só estou... - ela hesitou, percebendo que quase deixara escapar seu pequeno segredo numa hora indevida.

- Está...? - ele a encarou, agora mais perto de seu rosto e aproximando-se cada vez mais. Abby estava confusa sobre o que diria e, pra sua sorte, ele mesmo a salvou continuando. - Já sei. Já entendi. Você está com saudades de mim e não quer dizer. - Abby soltou um suspiro de alívio e tentou disfarçar num sinal negativo com a cabeça. John não perdia as esperanças com suas leves cantadas disfarçadas que a fazia dar boas gargalhadas. - Você quer um abraço? - o sinal negativo era feito novamente, mas ele não desistia, aproximando sua boca cada vez mais perto da de Abby - Hum...então você quer um... - Carter chegou tão perto de Abby que sentiu sua respiração, que parecia uma brisa, e o roçar de seu delicado nariz em seu rosto. Tão perto assim, só podia pensar em beijá-la sem parar. Ela o tocava no pescoço com a mão bem gelada, como sempre estava. John sorriu e a beijou com muita saudade e vontade. Aproveitou o gosto daquele beijo apaixonante, que há tanto tempo não sentia, para tocá-la em alguns lugares de seu corpo que a deixava arrepiada, como a nuca.

Abby sentiu-se melhor ao poder estar perto dele e poder estar beijando-o naquele momento. A saudade que ambos sentiam era enorme, a ponto de não poderem esconder um segundo a mais. Aproveitaram aqueles pequenos minutos, que pareciam décadas, como se só existissem apenas os dois no mundo, ou até mesmo no universo.

Abby sentia que precisava fazer John amá-la novamente, como costumava fazer antes. Naquele beijo, ela pôde sentir muitas emoções juntas mas, o amor que ela não queria aceitar que sentia era a maior de todas. Pensando em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, ela aprofundou o beijo mordendo seu lábio inferior, para a surpresa de John que sorriu com vontade e carinho pausando o beijo; ele sorriu _daquele_ jeito!  
John queria muitos beijos iguais aquele que ela nunca se atrevera antes em lhe dar.

- Eu gostei disso! - docemente, ele sussurrou no ouvido de Abby logo que conseguiu se afastar um pouco de seus lábios ainda entreabertos.

John a encarou segundos depois, como se seus olhos fossem um ímã que só atraíssem os olhos de Abby e já ia se perdendo em seus lábios novamente quando...

- Oh, vocês fizeram as pazes! - Susan aparece do lado da mesa com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto. Ela sabia que os dois não estavam na melhor época então, qualquer demonstração pública de carinho já era alguma coisa. - Opa, não era pra ter saído tão alto...E não era para vocês pararem... - ela bebeu um gole de seu café e ficou encarando os dois, que logo voltaram a se comportar como se fossem dois amigos, retirando qualquer rastro das carícias que distribuiram antes.

- Susan! - John olhou rapidamente para Abby em sinal de disfarce. Era evidente que eles não estavam muito acostumados a fazer aquilo em público. - Você nos assustou... - Abby sorriu um pouco embaraçada com a cena.

- É, percebi. Desculpa eu ter que atrapalhar vocês nessa hora tão... - ela tentava fazer gestos que demonstravam coisas de sua cabeça provavelmente. - Vocês me entenderam...Enfim, Weaver está louca atrás dos atendentes, já que o Luka não está mais por aqui. Ela até gritou no meio da recepção que mudaria o County pra África se continuasse assim! - os dois riram com a Susan, que estava alegre em ver os dois e em contar a pérola de Kerry. E essa pérola não parava por aí. - E ela falou que se alguém visse Carter por aí, que era pra estrangulá-lo e jogar o corpo dele na sala dela. Acho que deu pra entender o recado, não é? - Susan mostrou ironia no sorriso e John assustou-se com o comentário de sua chefe.

- É...melhor nós voltarmos então, Abby. Antes que ela acabe me mandando para a África também! - John comentou olhando para Susan e Abby, pagou a conta e saiu, de mãos dadas com sua namorada em direção ao PS.

Eles já podiam ouvir as ambulâncias com novos traumas chegando então correram se aprontar. Abby ficou para trás na porta do PS, fazendo com que John parasse também e voltasse até onde ela havia parado.

- Você não vem?

- Eu só estava substituindo...Já perdi a conta de quantos dias que eu não durmo! - ela disse com um sorriso cansado no rosto. Havia algo estranho em seu olhar e John percebeu isso claramente desde que a vira mais cedo.

- Você tem certeza que está bem? Eu posso pedir pra Susan me cobrir e...

- Não Carter! Vai trabalhar...Eu vou para casa tentar dormir. Tenho plantão ainda hoje à noite. - Os paramédicos começavam a trazer pacientes nas macas. Uma quase atropelou Abby pelas costas se não fosse Carter para afastá-la com um pequeno empurrão para o lado, mais perto da SDM. Abby nunca sentia-se desprotegida ou sozinha com John por perto. - Como eu estava dizendo, eu vou descansar e você vai limpar aquele quadro ali. Não quero ver você morto pela Weaver, nem na África antes do fim de semana, hein. - ela apenas sorriu e continuou encarando John que ainda a observava, para tentar desvendar o que estava tão...tão...Ele não sabia explicar.

- Vem. - John puxou Abby para a SDM sem esperar ela hesitar nem dizer nada. Ele ficou encarando-a como se quisesse dizer algo, mas simplesmente não dizia.

- O quê? A Kerry vai te matar se você não for até lá e...

- O que está havendo, Abby? - John fez aquela carinha que sempre fazia quando queria falar algo que o estava atormentando. Abby assustou-se com a pergunta-surpresa e não tinha idéia do que responder. - Você anda comendo menos, está meio pálida, cansada...Isso tá me preocupando!

Ela estava com muito medo de desapontá-lo com qualquer coisa que dissesse de errado naquele momento. E se não dissesse nada, sabia que também o desapontaria. Estava em uma rua sem saída.

Ela apenas continou encarando John com aqueles grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos que o conquistou logo na primeira vez que ele os encarou, no telhado, _naquela _noite.

- Como assim 'o que está havendo?'? Você que está vendo coisas. - Abby desviou seu olhar para que John não percebesse que ela estava tentando esconder algo dele. - Eu estou perfeitamente bem!

John suspirou demonstrando descontentamento. Ela era teimosa e ele sabia disso muito bem. Por que continuar insistindo? Pensava em tantas coisas que apenas uma martelava mais e mais. Era tão improvável mas não impossível. Era tão perigoso e ao mesmo tempo tão maravilhoso. Sim, a hipótese de Abby estar grávida agora não fugia mais da cabeça de Carter.

- Eu sei, por mais que você insista o contrário, que você não quer me contar alguma coisa. Eu posso ver nos seus olhos, se é que isso significa algo pra você... - ela virou de costas e colocou sua mão em seu abdome novamente como fizera mais cedo. Seu coração dizia para contar tudo e sua mente sabia que o mais certo a fazer era esperar.

No meio de toda essa indecisão e nervosismo, Abby sentiu um enjôo forte e uma tontura diferente do que ela sentia normalmente. Suas pernas ficaram trêmulas até que ela se apoiou no armário, o objeto mais perto que ela poderia segurar.

John correu até ela para segurá-la e a guiou até o sofá. Abby mantinha os olhos fechados para não ver tudo girar à sua volta.

- Abby! Você precisa me contar o que está acontecendo. - John já aumentava o tom de voz, bravo e procupado por vê-la naquele estado. Pousou dois dedos em seu pulso e tentou marcar em seu relógio.

- Eu...só tô um pouco enjoada, apenas isso. Não to morrendo, Carter! Parece até um disco quebrado...

- Então o que foi aquilo? Você quase desmaiou...Ninguém desmaia por nada!. - ele a encarava relutante e ela tentava olhar para tudo, menos para aqueles olhos.

- Então, acho que o melhor a fazer é um exame de sangue. O que for, vai constar nele. Eu mesmo faço isso, se quiser. - Se eu sou um disco quebrado, eis o refrão... - ele retrucou esperando a resposta de Abby.

- NÃO. - Abby aumentou a voz como se fosse loucura o que ouvira. Ela queria descobrir quando estivesse pronta. Abby tinha seus métodos, por mais que fossem estranhos e difíceis de entender. - Eu só preciso descansar em casa, na minha cama! Estou exausta, somente isso. - ela tentou se levantar numa tentativa frustrada de fugir do assunto e quase foi direto para o chão novamente.

- Hey, hey! - John voltou a segurá-la, dessa vez abraçando-a. A fraqueza de Abby a fez abraçá-lo em resposta, soltando seu corpo nos braços seguros e aquecidos dele. - Abby. - ele sussurrava e ela apenas encarava o chão por não saber o que dizer, nem o que fazer. - Abby!! - Carter trouxe seu queixo para a direção de seu rosto, fazendo a encará-lo mesmo que não quisesse. Seus olhos tinham lágrimas novamente. Uma das poucas coisas que ele não suportava era ver Abby chorando. - Deus, você tá me preocupando. A menos que... - a voz de John surgia embargada nos ouvidos de Abby. Eles estavam tão envolvidos um no outro que seus corações pulsavam juntos, numa sintonia perfeita.

- A menos que...? - era Abby quem queria saber o que ele estava tentando dizer agora. Ele hesitou e passou uma de suas mãos para barriga de Abby fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse um pouco com o ato carinhoso.

- A menos que tenha alguém aqui! - aquela felicidade com que John falava deixava Abby cada vez mais alegre e esperançosa quanto à sua suposta gravidez. Mas ela não podia deixar que isso a impedisse de pensar em outras coisas, como a doença que ela poderia passar para o bebê, ou mesmo a situação em que ela e Carter se encontravam. Pensando nisso, Abby fugiu dos braços de Carter e se afastou. Sua aparência já estava melhor, a tontura já havia passado e ela aproveitaria isso para sair dali o mais rápido possível. John não entendeu o porque daquela reação de Abby, mas ele sabia que era difícil entendê-la às vezes. Ou sempre...

- Não...eu não estou grávida. Já falei John, que isso é estresse e cansaço! Não vou mais discutir isso, ok! - Abby aumentou o tom de voz e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Vê-la fugindo assim só o lembrou de como sempre seria. Ela sempre fugiria de tudo. Isso só o lembrou de como ele desejava estar bem longe dali, assim como ela fez...

John tirou seu jaleco e o jogou no chão, bravíssimo com as atitudes de Abby. Sentou-se no sofá e lá refletiu sobre tudo, com as mãos na cabeça e os cotovelos no joelho.  
As respostas pros seus problemas custavam a aparecer...

---

- Luka? - John assinava umas 7 fichas, uma atrás da outra, enquanto tentava conversar com Luka, com o telefone sendo segurado pelo seu ombro por ter as mãos ocupadas. A ligação não era das melhores. - Não estou te ouvindo bem!

- Precisamos de pessoal aqui! Estamos bem ocupados... - sua voz já era melhor ouvida agora. John levou seu olhar à senhora budista com câncer que estava prestes a morrer pela pequena janela do Exame 2. Ele só conseguia pensar no que ela dissera a ele com muita sinceridade algumas horas antes de ficar inconsciente, sem nunca mais poder voltar à vida: _"Muita tristeza!"_

Nada o prendia ali, só a tristeza que o deixava a pior pessoa do mundo. Aquele sentimento de vazio começava a assolar seu coração a partir do momento que pensara pela primeira vez em fugir. Será que a África era uma boa solução? Lá existem pessoas que podem ser ajudadas e querem ser ajudadas? Ele só descobriria essas respostas se tentasse. John queria algo mais do que a vida que estava levando.

Durante todo o dia, em todos os pensamentos, Abby estava presente. Quando brigavam, ele apenas imaginava um jeito de consertar as coisas. Mas ele tinha a sensação de que ela não fazia o mesmo por ele de uns tempos pra cá.  
Infelizmente, o vazio chegou a um certo ponto em que Abby já não ocupava o espaço imenso que costumava ocupar em John. Ele estava deixando de se importar com ela? Estava deixando de..._amá-la_? Quando essa pergunta manipulava suas palavras, seu modo de pensar e de agir, ele se convenceu de que deveria mesmo ir. Achar um rumo para sua vida era o que ele precisava fazer.  
Porém, algo ainda o fazia pensar se era a hora certa de se afastar.

- O que você acha de eu embarcar hoje mesmo? Tomei todas as vacinas e posso arranjar as passagens para hoje. - ele fechara os olhos tentando perceber o que era certo a se fazer.

- Ajudaria muito! Estamos te esperando então. Mas, venha preparado...Aqui é bem diferente do que nós vemos todos os dias no PS. - suas palavras deixaram John em grande dúvida. Mas isso não o impediria de tentar fazer o que era melhor.

- Carter, o senhor do Trauma 1 está tendo parada cardíaca. - Chuny alertou e Carter assustou-se com a notícia.

- Luka, estarei aí o mais cedo possível. Tenho que ir. - ele desligou e se pôs a correr para o Exame 1.

- Alguém da família conseguiu chegar? - John perguntou enquanto dava as ordens para ressuscitação cardiopulmonar. - Carregar a 150! Pronto. - depois da descarga elétrica o monitor continuava mostrando a linha reta. - Vocês deram papel e caneta à ele? - John tentava não perder a paciência, na sala onde a tensão era forte

- Acho que ninguém lhe entregou. A mulher e filhos estavam no trânsito. Mas parecem que não chegaram ainda. - Chuny respondeu encarando Carter. Todos ali sabiam que ele não conseguiria ser reanimado. Não depois de tantos remédios e choques que já tinham dado em vão.

- Bom... - Carter já se daria por vencido quando reparou que Haleh trouxera uma mulher e duas crianças com uma aparência não muito boa até a porta transparente. Eles eram a família daquele senhor que tanto pedira a ele papel e caneta para deixar um bilhete a eles. Carter sentiu-se extremamente culpado e o vazio dentro dele só aumentava. Agora era tarde demais. Ele não poderia ser salvo. John não queria desistir tão fácil assim, não na frente da família. - Mais uma ampola de epinefrina! - os enfermeiros o encaravam, sem moverem-se do lugar. Carter continuou a RCP e se enfureceu com o comportamento dos enfermeiros - Epinefrina, Chuny!

- Ele se foi, Carter! - Chuny colocou suas mãos sobre as de John e assim o fez parar com a ressuscitação, que já estava fazendo há 45 minutos. John tirou as luvas e o avental, enfurecido com todos, até mesmo com Deus. _"Como Ele deixa uma pessoa ir desse jeito? Isso é justo?"_ - ele tentava achar possíveis respostas, mas nenhuma era convincente. Percebera então que nada nessa vida é justo. Principalmente com as pessoas que mais merecem a justiça.

John caminhou até a mulher que chorava e tentava esconder as lágrimas. Ele não conseguia encará-la, talvez estivesse sentindo o mesmo que ela ou até pior.

- Eu sou Dr. Carter, tratei de seu marido. Tentamos reanimá-lo durante 45 minutos, tentamos choque, remédios, mas não pudemos...trazê-lo de volta. - John olhava o chão pensando no que dizer para aquela família desolada e agora, incompleta. Ele limpou sua garganta e continuou enquanto reparava os pequenos garotos observando o pai na maca. - Ele queria...que vocês soubessem que ele os amava muito! - a única coisa que Carter pôde dizer para consertar a situação foi isso. A mulher continuava tentando segurar as lágrimas, que já desciam pelas faces. A culpa seria mais um peso que ele teria que carregar naquele maldito dia? - Vocês podem entrar para vê-lo. - ele terminou e logo pôs-se a caminhar em direção à recepção. Não queria mais ouvir reclamações pelo resto de sua vida.

Ele pegou seu terno no balcão e já ia saindo quando Pratt o parou.

- Hey, nem vai desejar boa sorte? - John virou-se e lembrou que era o último dia de Pratt no County.

- Ah, é seu último plantão hein! - John tentava achar boas palavras na sua mente tão carregada de problemas para dizer ao residente mais complicado que ele já treinou. - Boa sorte lá! E se quiser voltar, lembre-se que o County está sempre precisando de pessoal! - ele forçou um sorriso e Pratt riu, se despedindo do primeiro e talvez único amigo que fizera ali.

John pisou fora da emergência e se deparou com Abby. Era a última coisa que ele precisava no dia. Ele não queria se explicar para ela, não queria brigar e nem conversar, queria simplesmente parar de pensar nela. Carter continuou se afastando, mas seus olhares continuavam grudados. Ele nunca pensou que algum dia poderia querer se afastar de Abby daquela forma tão sutil.

Abby não esperava encontrá-lo logo de cara, muito menos com aquela aparência triste e vazia, mesmo sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles teriam que conversar novamente. Apenas mais um encontro constrangedor.

- Você teve um turno difícil? - Abby tentou pensar no que dizer mas as palavras não vinham com coerência.

- Yeah. - John suspirou tentando desabafar com a única para quem ele contava seus problemas, mas que também havia se tornado um deles. - Tinha um senhor, que infartou. Ele pediu a mim papel e caneta para escrever um bilhete para seus filhos, eu não pude salvá-lo, mas poderia ter... - John percebeu no olhar distante de Abby que ela não queria saber de nada sobre seu turno, queria apenas puxar assunto onde não tinha para que pudessem logo terminar em briga ou em reconciliação, como costumavam fazer sempre. Em sua visão, todos pareciam distantes dele e só estavam interessados nos próprios problemas.

- O quê? - ela insistiu, tentando fazê-lo se abrir totalmente. Ela apenas tentava ajudá-lo da forma como costumava fazer antes.

- Nada. - ele apenas disse o que ele sentia dentro dele, aquele vazio. - Não há nada aqui! - John foi andando e tentara fugir. Era mais fácil fugir. Tentar substituir sua dor por outro sentimento era a parte difícil.

- Hey! - Abby cruzara os braços e tentou chamá-lo de volta, na esperança de uma conversa decente. Abby não queria que ele agisse como ela e virasse as costas. - Não conversamos direito há tanto tempo e é isso? - John voltou a olhá-la mas não respondeu absolutamente nada. Tudo o que ele precisava dizer era o que ele mais temia em fazer. - Luka me ligou... - _"Ela tinha que falar nele..." _Mas dessa vez John sabia do que se tratava - ...procurando por você. Ele ficou impressionado por... - ela se aproximou de John e sentiu que as lágrimas logo tomariam conta de seus olhos se ele se distanciasse mais. Ela não queria que ele fosse. Ela não precisava de mais uma pessoa saindo de sua vida. A pergunta que fazia suas pernas estremecerem e aquele frio na barriga bater não a deixava pensar em outra coisa para dizer. - Você está indo, certo? Para a África? - ela afastou a franja loira que cobria uma parte de seu olho e tentou arrancar a verdade do olhar de John, mas estava tão vazio, tão frio, tão machucado. Ela só podia esperar pela resposta de seus lábios que tantas vezes beijara antes.

John bem que tentou responder que sim, que iria para a África e nunca mais voltaria, que não a queria mais e que nada o prendia ali. Mas seria uma completa mentira. E ele só conseguia dizer nada mais que a verdade quando encarava Abby tão profundamente. Não conseguia dizer que ia. Ele só precisava encontrar com ela para perceber enfim que estava na escuridão e não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela afastava o escuro e o fazia enxergar as coisas como deviam ser. Por um momento Carter teve a sensação de pertencer aquele lugar, como não tinha há muito tempo.

O coração de Abby disparou com todo o suspense que cercava a noite e o de John acalmou, como se todo o peso que ele carregava tivesse virado cinzas, mas que continuava guardado em algum canto secreto de seu coração.

- Não...Eu não vou para a África. Eu não pertenço a outro lugar se não aqui... - _"...com você!" _John sentiu suas mãos geladas e suando frio; essa confissão era pesada e verdadeira demais.

Abby sentiu um alívio que a fez olhar para o céu rapidamente e suspirar logo em seguida.

Por apenas uma decisão mal-tomada eles teriam a felicidade em risco.

Abby puxou uma das mãos vazias de John e segurou fortemente. Ela sorriu, sentindo-se bem melhor e esquecendo toda a briga que tiveram mais cedo.

Ele a envolveu em um daqueles abraços que ambos precisavam e permaneceram assim por alguns minutos. Eles sempre acabavam daquela forma. Se completavam e se entendiam por apenas um olhar, um toque, uma palavra. No final, tinham certeza de que encontrariam as respostas um no outro.

Uma voz escandalosa os interrompeu bruscamente.

- Abby, Carter! Estão sabendo do Doc Magoo's? Parece que alguém conseguiu evitar um incêndio agora há pouco! - Haleh dizia, alarmada com a confusão que acontecia do outro lado da rua. Carter e Abby não haviam se dado conta do tumulto lá. Estavam muito ocupados com as decisões...

- O quê? O que houve? - Carter insistiu, mas Haleh não sabia dizer. Ela deu de ombros.

- Só se sabe que foi um dos atendentes daqui do County que estava por lá coincidentemente. - ela caminhou para a emergência mas continuava - Aposto na Susan! - ela sorriu e desapareceu da vista dos dois.

O silêncio reinava na área das ambulâncias, diferente do outro lado da rua. Ambos continuavam parados, lado a lado, observando a multidão saindo chocada da lanchonete e então Carter arriscou quebrar o silêncio:

- Preciso ligar para o Luka. Eu disse que iria comprar as passagens e... - John alisou seu cabelo e continuou - Ele não vai gostar nada, nada da mudança de planos!

- É, mas tenho certeza que ele vai compreender. E eu preciso ir trabalhar... - Abby dizia com uma certa decepção no tom de voz.

- Abby...Por favor - John estava prestes a pedir uma coisa que ele precisava muito mesmo. Isso o deixava um pouco constrangido. - Venha para casa comigo. Você pode não acreditar mas...Eu preciso de você agora! Eu preciso ficar junto de você esta noite! - Abby sorriu mentalmente. Esse era mesmo o _seu_ John! Aquele que dizia o que pensava sem medo, com sinceridade. Ela não poderia dizer não a um pedido desses, ainda mais com o rosto que ele fazia quando pedia algo.

- Se eu apostar com Haleh que foi a Kerry quem salvou o Doc Magoo's, é garantido que eu vou com você! - Abby sorriu sarcasticamente e foi entrando de volta na emergência. John apenas observou a única coisa que importava para ele e sentiu seu vazio sendo preenchido novamente com aquele sorriso cativante de Abby. As dúvidas desapareciam devagar. Ele ainda a amava e isso estava claro no sorriso que se formava em seus lábios. Em silêncio e em segredo, mas _amava_!

- Como tem tanta certeza de que foi a Kerry? - ele voltou à realidade e tentou decifrar a frase enigmática de Abby. Ela se voltou para ele e deu uma piscada. Ele arrepiou-se imediatamente com o gesto mais lindo que recebera no dia e respondeu sorrindo. Abby apontou para o outro lado da rua e se voltou para a emergência. John seguiu seu dedo e percebeu Kerry com sua muleta para cima, tentando colocar ordem no Doc Magoo's, como sempre fazia em todos os lugares que ia. Ele gargalhou sozinho e observou por um tempo a lanchonete, ainda intacta.  
Ele não iria embora, pelo menos por enquanto. Seu coração estava destruído demais para deixar o lugar a que ele pertencia dessa forma tão inesperada.

John virou-se e percebeu que não tinha a visão de Abby. Sorriu uma última vez por ainda estar ali e respirou fundo, um pouco mais aliviado. Em seguida, voltara para a emergência.

---

Abby e John estavam sentados no sofá e conversavam sobre muitas coisas, como sempre costumavam fazer depois de comerem algo. Quando o papo começava a esquentar, acabavam transando ou apenas permaneciam nas 'preliminares'. Sabiam que nessa noite não seria diferente.

- Gostaria de saber mais sobre esse tal de Howie Thomas, o tal da equipe de lacrosse... - John tentava tirar um pouco da parte 'boa' do passado de Abby, mas ela parecia envergonhada demais para contar isso ao seu namorado.

- Não há nada que você deva saber sobre ele. Foi divertido, apenas isso! - Abby sorria tentando não encarar John, estava com as bochechas vermelhas de constrangimento. Ela bebeu um gole de seu refrigerante e continuou rindo.  
John contemplou seu sorriso e pegou em sua mão, tentando mostrar a ela que não precisava ter vergonha. Ela sabia que podia confiar toda sua historia para ele. Então, olhou em seus olhos daquele modo charmoso que só ela tinha e fizeram a conexão entre olhares. Sabiam exatamente o que passava na mente um do outro.

Uma brisa leve batia na janela totalmente aberta da sala-de-estar onde se situavam. Aquele vento breve levantava os sedosos cabelos de Abby à medida que batia, sempre dando alguns intervalos. Típica noite de verão em Chicago, que logo traria uma tempestade.

- Acho que agora é minha vez! - Abby pronunciava sarcasticamente, enquanto tentava imaginar se poderia mesmo fazer aquela pergunta que a deixara curiosa. - Eu quero o nome de todas que você já namorou no County. Até finalmente chegar em...mim. - ela terminou, orgulhosa da última frase que dissera. De todas, estava claro que Abby era a mais importante. A mais amada. A _única_.

- Ohh... - John sorriu e fez uma rápida recapitulação de seus últimos 10 anos no County. _"Você definitivamente não precisa saber de nada disso."_ - Lá vai. Começando por Harper Tracy, estudante do 2° ano no PS, eu era interno da cirurgia no 2° ano também. - ele fez uma pausa. Nunca mais soube notícias de Harper. Entretanto, Harper não significou nem metade do que Abby significa para John. Entendendo isso, ele sorriu e prosseguiu, a olhando nos olhos e aproximando mais seu corpo do dela.

_"Meu nome pode ser feio e ridículo, mas Harper Tracy? O próximo deve ser ainda pior..."_ - Abby pensou com seus botões e deu uma gargalhada mentalmente. Além de divertido, esse jogo era um tanto esclarecedor.

- Bem, 3° e último ano na cirurgia, já como residente. - _"Graças a Deus!"_ - Abby Keaton - Abby surpreendeu-se com a talvez única semelhança que teriam, o nome. Era a vez de John se constranger. - Antes que você pergunte, sim ela era tão bonita quanto você... - ele sorriu e olhou para sua mão, que já estava junto das dela - Nos escondíamos de Benton para que ele não suspeitasse do namoro. 'Onde já se viu um interno namorar uma médica, ainda mais o MEU interno!' - Carter imitou Benton, com sua voz grossa e rude.  
Abby caiu de vez na gargalhada. Impossível não rir de uma cena dessas. Ela ainda tentava imaginar como alguém, além dela, poderia chamar-se Abigail.

- Hoje em dia, médicos namorarem enfermeiras ou residentes é a coisa mais comum. Eu que o diga! Mas com esse nome aí... - John sentiu um pouco de ciúme no ar. Poderiam até ter o mesmo nome, mas ninguém poderia ser comparada à Abby Lockhart, nem mesmo Abby Keaton. Ele gostaria de falar isso para o mundo ouvir, mas ficou apenas em seu consciente. Seria arriscar demais sua sorte de estar ali, com ela.

Concordou e prosseguiu com sua 'pequena' lista.

- Não sei se ela pode ser considerada uma de minhas namoradas, mas tivemos muita atração um pelo o outro... - Carter percebia a besteira que falava quando Abby trocou seu sorriso por uma feição séria. - Tivemos! Não temos mais...Anna Del Amico, pediatra que vivia arranjando problema com Doug Ross. Bons tempos aqueles! - ele lembrou da característica mais marcante em Anna, seus cabelos loiros estonteantes. Ele tinha uma queda por loiras, isso não podia esconder. Mas nem os cabelos de Anna eram mais brilhantes e sedosos que os de Abby. Perdido nos pensamentos, ele sentiu uma extrema e inevitável vontade de beijar Abby e tocar em seu cabelo macio. Ele estava tentando se controlar para não apressar as coisas, mas não aguentaria por muito tempo.

- Pelo nome, ela devia ser muito bonita. - Abby comentou com descaso e chegou ainda mais perto de John. Ela também não seguraria as pontas por muito tempo.

A temperatura parecia aumentar a cada comentário. Depois de tantos dias longe, precisavam se tocar novamente, relembrar de cada parte que foi esquecida, sentir o prazer que foi deixado para trás. Ambos se olhavam de um modo mais ousado, estavam chamando um pelo outro.

O silêncio que antes era habitado pelo som das risadas dos dois deixava tudo mais romântico. A lista ficaria para outro dia, sem dúvida.

Ele queria dizer que ela era a mais bonita, a melhor.

- Baby, você é tão linda, tem um sorriso doce e verdadeiro e seu olhar é único e especial. Eu não quero perder mais tempo sem você. - ninguém nunca tinha usado um apelido carinhoso para se tratar de Abby daquela forma. Ela sentiu-se como a mulher mais bela e realizada do mundo com todas aqueles elogios vindo da pessoa de quem ela mais queria ouvir. Sentiu-se nas nuvens.

John acariciava seu rosto e seu pescoço apenas com a ponta dos dedos, traçando caminhos em volta. Abby acariciou o rosto de John em resposta e o trouxe para que seus lábios se encontrassem numa saudade imensa. O coração de Abby disparava mas ela não deixava de aproveitar aquele momento perfeito. John forçou seu corpo junto ao de Abby, ainda aos beijos, e a deitou como se fosse de porcelana, como se com qualquer movimento, ela se quebraria em mil pedaços. Abby adorava esse jeito suave que ele tinha. Ele a respeitava de uma forma muito excitante.

O sofá agora parecia tão pequeno e desconfortável para os dois. Isso não os impediria de se amarem sem limites. Não pensavam no futuro ou no passado, pensavam apenas no presente, que era uma benção. Eles tinham um ao outro e era só disso que precisavam naquela noite.

John a tocava desesperadamente, sentindo seu rosto queimar como se um incêndio estivesse ocorrendo ali. Sua dor não fora esquecida. Apenas guardada, pois Abby tomava seus pensamentos a cada carícia que trocavam. Eles continuavam aos beijos e aumentavam a intensidade dos mesmos a cada minuto que passava.

A brisa que ainda batia já não era percebida. O desejo tomava conta da sala inteira.

Abby soltava alguns gemidos baixos enquanto John delineava caminhos de beijos por todo seu corpo, ainda por cima da roupa.

Para se amarem bastava estarem juntos, não precisavam explorar de fantasias para se satisfazerem.

Essa era a única hora em que John dominava Abby e ela não resistia, apenas esperava que ele agisse e a guiasse.

John descia os beijos para seu abdome e ela bagunçava seus cabelos, depois sorriu por pensar em seu bebê que lá estava. Ela sabia que estava grávida e não precisava de teste algum para comprovar isso.  
Mas a questão era: Ela estava preparada para formar uma família? A família que sempre sonhou em ter?

- Eu adoro quando você faz isso! - ela sussurrava baixinho quando John voltava a avançar em seus lábios.

- Eu sei disso. - ele respondeu no breve intervalo de um beijo e outro. Sua mão esbarrou no copo de refrigerante de Abby que estava na mesinha ao lado. Sim, esse era o tapete novíssimo de Abby, agora com uma mancha enorme...

- Desculpa... - John tentava parecer sincero mas não conseguia segurar a risada com aquela situação. Ela não deu a mínima, apenas fez um ruído: "Shhh!"

Só então ele percebeu que aquele brilho nos olhos de Abby era alguma coisa boa, alguma coisa que ele esperava há muito tempo.

O sorriso alegre de antes aparecera novamente. Aquele sorriso que costumava mostrar quando passava em um teste de medicina ou quando tinha a família reunida em uma data especial. Seu sorriso de felicidade verdadeira.

Pensando em tantas coisas além do corpo de Abby, ele a agarrou com as duas mãos e a levou para o quarto, com uma certa dificuldade.

Abby assustou-se com o que ele havia feito e não parou de rir também.

Eles caíram na cama e continuavam os beijos e toques, cada um mais ousado que o outro. John a despiu devagar, querendo que aquele momento nunca mais terminasse.

Abby só deixaria John tocá-la assim. Porque ele sabia onde tocá-la, onde levá-la à loucura.

Abby encravou as unhas em suas costas, pedindo mais e mais. Ele não podia evitar seu pedido. John acariciou seus seios com movimentos circulares e os beijou demoradamente em seguida, o que a deixou em êxtase total. A cama parecia bem mais confortável e atraente que o sofá apertado que estavam.

Abby alisava com suas mãos delicadas todo o corpo de John. Ele adorava sentir as mãos de Abby se aproveitando de seu corpo.  
Abby era mais linda no escuro. Abby era a luz que iluminava os passos de John. Abby podia curá-lo de qualquer dor.

- Toma cuidado com o que você pede! - ele espalhava chupões em seus pescoço, o que deixaria uma marca bem grande no dia seguinte. - Eu não sei dizer não para você.

- Eu acho que devo me orgulhar disso... - Abby respondia ofegante enquanto despia a última peça de roupa de John e mordiscava sua orelha. Ele não suportava mais de tanto prazer e desejo que sentia naquela noite. Com Abby também não era diferente. Dessa vez, ela tomou a iniciativa, forçou seu corpo contra o de John e finalmente deu início ao ato.

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dela. Eles eram um só ali, naquela cama. Era onde conseguiam expressar tudo o que sentiam. O lugar perfeito pro amor acender sua chama.  
John só queria dizer que a amava mais do que a própria vida.  
Abby expressava isso em seus olhos cheios de sonhos e amor.

Aumentavam a velocidade, mas John usava daquele controle irresistível que sempre teve. Se dependesse dele, aqueles minutos se tornariam décadas, vidas.

John soltou um de seus primeiros gemidos da noite e Abby continuava remexendo em seus macios cabelos, o que o deixava ainda mais louco por ela. Os movimentos aceleravam sozinhos, sem que nenhum dos dois pudesse interferir. Era a melhor sensação que os dois podiam provar um no outro.

Todo aquele ardente desejo que sentiam estava chegando no limite. Bastou apenas um último movimento e tudo se foi. A sensação havia passado mas o amor era maior do que nunca. E lá estavam os dois. Lado a lado, abraçados, apenas acariciando-se com o olhar.

- Isso foi...demais! - Abby tentava se expressar, recuperando seu fôlego. John retirou uma mecha de cabelo da face sorridente de Abby e a beijou em resposta. _"Isso foi mais que demais!"_

- Acho que uma frase se encaixa em nossa situação agora: "Nossa relação é uma simples correria...

- ...e uma complexa lentidão." Anda lendo meus romances, dr. Carter? - John sorriu, e só conseguia enxergar os brilhantes e enigmáticos olhos de Abby naquela imensa escuridão que cercava o quarto.

- Acho que...um pouco. Ok, ok não posso esconder. Eu gosto de romances e você não pode julgar. Lendo-os posso ser cada vez mais romântico! - John admitiu e para demonstrar seu aprendizado com os romances, desceu uma de suas mãos atrevidamente até os glúteos de Abby. Ela deu uma gargalhada imensa e roubou um beijo rápido dele.

- Não pense que falando essas frases ou sendo ótimo na cama eu irei te perdoar pelo refrigerante no carpete... - ela brincava, enquanto passava seu dedo indicador nos lábios de John.  
O melhor beijo, a melhor sensação era com ele.

- É uma boa lembrança do que a gente acabou de fazer. Quando ficarmos velhos, vamos olhar aquela marca e, quem sabe até reviver o que passamos hoje! - Carter tentou parecer poético, mas isso não afetou Abby. Ela só conseguiu rir imaginando ambos debilitados pela velhice e tentando fazer algo 'obsceno'.

- Por favor, Carter. Se eu quiser me lembrar disso, é só olhar as marcas que você deixou no meu pescoço e em...todo meu corpo!

- Eu acho que devo me orgulhar disso... - ele ironizou uma última vez na noite e a envolveu em seus braços quentes e acalentadores. Ela riu e fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração de John bater em seu rosto.

Eles não pensavam em nada além de um no outro. (...)

* * *

É isso aí! Se gostaram do capítulo, mandem reviews, que eu vou adorar! Se não gostaram, mandem também...  
Algumas coisas ainda estão pra acontecer com esse pobre casal mais que perfeito. Continuem acompanhando os próximos...  
See U next time!


	3. Things Have To Change

**Capítulo 3 - Things Have To Change**

**Sumário:** A chegada de uma paciente e a volta de uma antiga médica podem mudar alguns pontos de vista de John e Abby. Mas uma notícia chocante e irreversível soa aos ouvidos de todos do County e pode mudar ainda mais o rumo do casal.

**Obs:** Quem não assistiu as temporadas anteriores, principalmente a 4ª, pode não reconhecer a 'nova médica', mas isso não altera o entendimento do capítuloAcho que já acabei denunciando quem é... Enjoy it! E comentem ;D  


* * *

_**"By the dawn, I'll be gone...  
**__Ao amanhecer, eu terei ido..."_

Pacientes e estudantes chegando, falta de atendentes e a reforma no PS; típico dia no County. Abby e John atendiam uma mulher com dores abdominais.

- Ela está com 7 centímetros de dilatação! - Abby avisou e Carter apressou o passo até o Trauma 1 - Você está grávida, sra. Bourdon? - a mulher sentia dores muito fortes mas conseguiu concordar com o que Abby perguntava. Ela não podia controlar seu choro. Não parecia estar muito feliz com a chegada do bebê.

- Não empurre ainda, sra. Bourdon. Seu bebê está quase pronto para nascer. - Carter tentava acalmá-la enquanto a examinava, mas parecia em vão. Ela estava completamente desesperada. Abby e Carter trocaram olhares, tentando entender o porquê. - Chame a Obstetrícia, Haleh.

Abby aproximou-se e pegou em sua mão delicadamente.

- Está quase na hora! Você só precisa agüentar mais alguns minutos. Quer que eu ligue para sua família ou seu marido? - Abby estava relutante. Sentia-se mal por ver uma mãe triste com o nascimento de seu próprio filho. Algum motivo tinha que existir.

A mulher negava e arriscou sussurrar: - Eu não tenho ninguém.

Abby ficou em uma situação difícil. Só o que ela poderia fazer era ficar ao lado dela e continuar segurando sua mão, sem dizer mais nada.

- Então...é isso! Você está com 9 centímetros. Só o que tem de fazer é empurrar o mais forte que puder, certo? - John esperou seu consentimento e as enfermeiras a ajudaram a sentar-se melhor. Ela se contorceu de dor logo em seguida. - Contração. Vamos, Joanne, empurre. - ela segurava firmemente a mão de Abby, que a incentivava para continuar empurrando. Isso era tão difícil para Abby quanto para a paciente.

- Continue Joanne. Está quase saindo! - ela estava esgotando todas as suas forças quando um último empurrão fez com que todos vissem o rosto brilhando de felicidade de John ao retirar o bebê e, em seguida, o choro que fazia todos sorrirem por completo. Seus olhos brilhavam e seu sorriso apontava para Joanne, que desviou o olhar cheio de lágrimas. John não entendeu aquela reação. Que tipo de mãe rejeitaria o filho logo no nascimento? Mas ele não podia tirar conclusões precipitadas e nem julgar.

- É uma linda menininha! - ele a cobriu com o cobertor e chegou perto de Joanne, tentando fazer com que ela a visse. - Você gostaria de segurá-la? - ela continuava hesitando e John olhava Abby nos olhos, procurando descobrir o que fazer.

- Vamos, Joanne. É sua filha! Você precisa segurá-la. Veja como ela é linda! - Abby tentou, mas estava quase derrubando lágrimas na frente de todos. Ela sentia como se fosse seu próprio bebê sendo rejeitado. As palavras já não faziam mais sentido em sua mente.

- Eu não quero! Ela destruiu a minha vida. Meu marido foi embora por culpa dela! - Joanne estava quase gritando e se tivesse forças, o faria.  
Todos permaneciam em silêncio, encarando uns aos outros. Era definitivamente melhor levar o bebê para longe.  
O que era pra ser o momento mais lindo do dia de todos ali presentes acabou sendo um dos piores, especialmente para Abby, que desenvolvia um instinto maternal muito sensível e intolerante à essas coisas.

John a olhou nos olhos, como sempre fazia em momentos difíceis, depois de cuidar do bebê e colocá-lo na maca pediátrica ao lado, à espera da Obstetrícia. Ele podia jurar que a viu derrubar uma lágrima. Ela não estava nada bem. Sua cabeça começava a dar voltas e toda a sala girava ao seu redor. Ela tinha que sair dali e respirar um pouco de ar puro.

Segurando nas paredes disfarçadamente, Abby foi a primeira a sair da sala. John apenas a seguiu com o olhar, preocupado.

...

John procurou Abby depois de algum tempo, mas não conseguiu nem sinal dela. A preocupação dele aumentava até que viu um rosto muito conhecido na recepção, sorridente. Não podia ser verdade. Coincidências assim não aconteciam com frequência.

- Anna? - ele chamou entusiasmado. Pensou ser até outra pessoa, embora estivesse igualzinha há anos. Aqueles cabelos loiros e brilhantes, John não poderia esquecer. Ela correspondeu o chamado e seus olhos brilharam na hora quando encontraram os de John. Ele a abraçou e ela gargalhou com o gesto, o encarando.

- John, me coloca no chão que já é um começo, okay? - ele a levantou do chão no abraço, como costumava fazer quando reencontrava um amigo. Mas ele não podia esquecer que ela não era uma simples amiga. Ela era _Anna_.

- Por onde você andou todo esse tempo? Aposto que voltou pela saudade dos famosos ventos de Chicago, né? - John segurou delicadamente as mãos de Anna e imaginava o que a trouxe de volta depois de tantos anos. Abby saiu de seus pensamentos pela primeira vez em semanas.

- Na verdade, vim pelo mesmo motivo da outra vez. Emprego, você sabe...Ah não! Você não sabe porque não precisa de um! - ele envergonhou-se e ela sorriu, relembrando de sua situação aquisitiva e da sua última aparição na 'pequena' mansão de John.

- Todos precisam de emprego hoje em dia, Anna. - ele cortou o assunto. Não queria que as coisas viessem à tona agora. - Eu juro que estava falando de você há alguns dias atrás...É muita coincidência!

- Uau! Parece que sim. Mas estava falando mal ou bem? - ela indagava enquanto seu olhar dava voltas e voltas no pessoal, na recepção, nas salas, nos pacientes chegando, nos entulhos espalhados pelo chão...Tudo havia mudado. Será que John Carter também mudara?

- Juro que falava bem. - ele sorriu e encarou o chão ao lembrar daquela noite, com Abby. Ela o deixava nas nuvens com um sorriso bobo quando invadia suas melhores lembranças. John começou a caminhar pelo o hospital e Anna o seguiu. - Falava que nunca mais tive notícias suas pelas redondezas. Para minha... - _futura esposa? Mulher? Noiva? Namorada? Ou apenas amiga?_ Não_,_ Abby era muito mais que isso para ele. - ...namorada, Abby. Acho que você não a conheceu, ela entrou como estudante um ano depois que você saiu.

- Oh! John Carter está saindo com alguém do trabalho! E eu que achei que ainda tinha uma chance com você... - ela o olhou ironicamente e esperou que ele prosseguisse com a descrição de Abby.

- Acho que você chegou tarde demais, Dra. Del Amico! - ele sorriu de volta e finalmente avistou Abby saindo na porta do banheiro com Susan. Elas não pareciam estar tendo uma conversa muito amigável. Estavam sérias...

...

Abby parou na pia do banheiro e lavou bem o rosto. Queria esquecer. Queria voltar a respirar.  
Olhou-se no grande espelho à sua frente e observou a si mesma. Imaginou a reação de John quando descobrisse sua gravidez. Como seria contar olhando em seus olhos? Quais palavras ela usaria? Quando seria? Era assustador demais  
O medo das consequências que isso traria só não era maior do que o medo de perder John, assim como Joanne perdeu seu marido.  
Abby nem sequer sabia quais eram exatamente os sentimentos dele para assumirem uma responsabilidade desse grau. Ele ainda estava arrasado com a morte de sua avó. Porém, sem ele, o que faria? Abby sentia-se muito fraca para conseguir qualquer resultado em sua vida. Também tinha tido um ano muito difícil.  
Ele a abandonaria? Não. Acima de tudo, Abby sabia que John nunca a deixaria dessa forma.  
Conseguiu finalmente tomar coragem para pegar o teste de gravidez que comprara mais cedo. Apenas encarou a caixa. O futuro de seus medos e inseguranças estava ali, numa simples caixinha. O medo fora mais forte e forçou suas mãos a guardar o teste de volta. Será que ela preferia nunca ter certeza? Algo dizia que ainda não era a hora.  
Ela confortou-se e ajeitou seu estetoscópio no pescoço. Manteria as coisas como estavam, por enquanto.  
Quando virou-se para a porta, Susan a encarava.

- Susan! - Abby, surpresa com a sua presença, não sabia o que realmente dizer. Só tentou esconder o teste o mais rápido possível.

- Abby, você está bem?

- Claro, está tudo bem sim. Foi só...um trauma difícil. Uma mulher grávida não aceitou seu filho que acabou de nascer. Isso não pega bem logo de manhã... - Abby não conseguia olhar fixo para Susan. Não sabia mentir e esconder as coisas daquela que a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma.

- Tem certeza? Você tem agido estranhamente nesses últimos dias...Estou começando a ficar preocupada! Está até pálida. - Susan olhava dos lados e tentava ver o que Abby escondia atrás de seu corpo.

- Eu juro que está tudo bem. Só preciso de um bom trauma para aquecer! - Abby fingiu um sorriso e tentou sair antes que Susan se aproximasse. Mas era tarde demais. Susan já tinha visto o suficiente para entender sua palidez e seu modo de agir.

- Oh Abby! Você está... - ela estava um tanto surpresa e só esperava uma resposta positiva para abrir o maior sorriso que podia e felicitá-la.

- Não...Quero dizer...Não sei... - Abby tentou pensar numa resposta coerente e rápida, tentou inventar, mas seus pensamentos estavam tão longe que não mostravam nenhuma idéia. - Na verdade, eu ainda não o fiz. É apenas uma dúvida boba! Provavelmente não vai dar em nada. - Susan guardou seu sorriso e o substituiu por uma feição sem jeito. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como terminar essa conversa que não deveria ter começado. _"Susan, é sua melhor amiga! Faça alguma coisa, fale alguma coisa!"_

- Bom, eu preciso verificar a mais nova mãe 'feliz' do dia. - sem graça, Abby guardou o teste na sacola sem esperar que Susan disesse algo mais a respeito.

- Café mais tarde? Ou sei lá, um chá? - Susan sorriu sinceramente para Abby pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- Claro! - Abby saiu e suspirou profundamente. Quando isso tudo terminaria? Quando ela poderia parar de esconder coisas de todos que se importavam com ela?

Logo John e Anna cruzaram o corredor e avistaram Abby e Susan ao lado de fora do banheiro. Tentavam esquecer a conversa anterior.

- Estava procurando você por toda parte, Abby! Abby e Susan, essa é Dra. Anna Del Amico, foi pediatra aqui no PS há uns tempos atrás, época de Doug Ross. - Abby forçou um sorriso e Susan estendeu sua mão à Anna, a cumprimentando.

- Essa é minha grande amiga, Dra. Susan Lewis e esta é Abby Lockhart.

- Então é ela! - Anna encarou e observava Abby enquanto ficava no meio da troca de olhares do casal. - Muito prazer, Anna.

- Yeah! E falamos de Anna aquele dia, não é Abby?

- Sim, sim. - Abby sentiu aquela pontada de ciúmes no coração. Uma mulher muito atraente e um lindo corpo, que chamaria atenção por onde passasse. Sim, essa era Anna. Completamente diferente da visão que Abby tinha dela mesma. - Então...eu preciso checar alguns pacientes. No almoço a gente se encontra! - John a olhou, estranhando seu comportamento. Ele já estava entendendo, apenas pelo olhar. Ela já se afastava quando terminou - Anna, venha conosco também!

...

Na frente do PS, estavam John e Anna esperando por Abby, para almoçarem enfim. Ele não parava de observar o relógio e seu olhar a procurava por todos os lados.

- Ela deve estar ocupada, John. Não precisa ficar tão apreensivo assim.

- Eu não estou apreensivo. Só acho que ela deveria estar aqui há 10 minutos atrás se tivesse um pouco de consideração comigo... - John queria um conselho de Anna. Estava mesmo desesperado para saber o que fazer. Mas por que logo Anna? Susan normalmente era dona desse papel. Susan era, porém, a conselheira de Abby ao mesmo tempo. E era quem contava tudo que John dizia à ela. Ou seja, é óbvio que ela não pode ter confidências com os dois ao mesmo tempo...

De qualquer forma, ele tinha uma grande confiança em Anna, mesmo depois de tantos anos.

- Hey, calminha aí, apressadinho! Eu sei, você é apressado por natureza desde que te conheci... - ela sorriu e prosseguiu - Vocês não estão nos melhores dias, não é? - John estranhou. "_Como ela sabia?"_

- Está tão óbvio assim? - ele pausou e chutou o ar. Estava convencido de que Anna poderia ajudá-lo. - Muitas coisas acontecendo, muitas reviravoltas. Parece que tudo conspira contra nós... - ele começava a se abrir, enquanto Anna, secretamente, já entendia qual era o propósito daquela conversa.

- John, eu vi o jeito com que você olha para ela. Eu conheço muito bem esse olhar.

- Você acha? - ele sorriu sem graça e a fitou profundamente. Aquele olhar, assim como denunciou seu amor por Abby, descobriu que em Anna podia confiar toda sua história. - Eu não sei mais o que fazer ou o que falar. Ela está distante. Não parece feliz comigo.

- Eu não a conheço muito bem para poder dizer que ela não está feliz. Mas, o que eu posso dizer, é que você precisa descobrir ou entender ou que a está deixando assim.

- Não consigo nada. Ela não conversa comigo. Nunca sei o que ela está sentindo ou passando...Talvez ela não sinta... - ele pausou. Ele queria ter certeza de que ela o amava. Ele queria ter certeza de que a amava também. - ...o mesmo que eu.

- Você...a ama?

Ele desviou o olhar que antes estava aprofundado nos pensamentos de Anna. Uma parte de John o mandava gritar aquelas 3 palavras com a mais verdadeira certeza. Mas a outra era o orgulho, que deixava a razão comandar e o fazia achar que aqueles arrepios que sentia quando a via não passavam de golpes que o coração proporcionava momentaneamente.

Ela o fazia confuso. Perdido. Era a primeira vez que experimentava tal sentimento e podia confundí-lo com amor.

- Quer saber a verdade? - ele a olhou profundamente - Eu não sei...

O silêncio soprou nas idéias, os fazendo procurar soluções. Tentaram fingir que ainda esperavam por Abby.

- Você já foi para as Bahamas? - Anna quebrou o silêncio. Queria ver John feliz como era antes. _"O que o deixou frio desse jeito?"_

- Uma vez. Mas faz muito tempo...Lá é muito bonito!

- Você devia levá-la lá. Aposto que as coisas melhorariam, e muito... - Anna pensou que isso soaria sarcástico, mas John não pareceu entender desse modo.

- Você acha?

- Pare de perguntar o que eu acho, Carter. Apenas faça, não pergunte! - Anna deu um tapinha no ombro de John e ambos sorriram. As conversas entre eles sempre acabariam em risadas, não importava o que aconteceria.

- Talvez no próximo verão... - as imagens se formavam em sua mente, mas ele as bloqueava, olhando ao relógio novamente.

- Se tem uma coisa que aprendi nessa vida, é que talvez não tenha um próximo verão. Conquiste-a agora. Faça-a feliz agora. Esteja com ela agora. O momento é agora! - John ficou encorajado com as palavras de Anna. Ela estava mais certa do que nunca.

- Onde você estava todos esses anos, Dra.? - ele abriu um sorriso charmoso, seu melhor jeito de agradecer. - Você precisa me colocar a par de sua vida!

Viu, logo em seguida, um movimento na recepção do PS. Um movimento diferente. Parecia um tumulto.

Eles entraram no hospital e todos começaram a encarar John. Chuny aproximou-se e falou com receio.

- É o Luka. - uma lágrima parecia escorrer dos seus olhos antes de prosseguir - Ele está... morto.

Abby olhara no relógio mais uma vez. Não podia controlar seus pensamentos que iam direto ao almoço que teriam. Por que ela não estava nada contente com isso? Aquele ciúmes continuava martelando seu coração. Olhou para a sala de trauma e viu Joanne arrumando suas coisas com muita pressa. Uma desculpa perfeita para fugir deles; um paciente.

- Joanne, você não pode ir! Você precisa ver sua filha.

- Eu preciso ir. Teria me livrado dela se eu soubesse antes da gravidez... - Abby se chocava com cada palavra que ouvia.

- Conte-me o que aconteceu. Talvez eu possa lhe ajudar. - ela teve de insistir um pouco para que Joanne desabafasse enfim.

- Eu tenho um distúrbio genético. Mas não o desenvolvi. E as chances de passar para o bebê são altíssimas. - ela começava a chorar, mas voltou a se deitar na maca - Meu marido não queria ter filhos comigo para não passar a doença. E...aconteceu. Ele saiu para trabalhar em um dia normal e...nunca mais voltou. - Abby não sabia o que dizer. Não podia se abrir para uma paciente, mesmo se fosse para servir de consolo. Ambas se encontravam em situações parecidas, mas Abby teria que passar por tudo isso para descobrir. Ou não.

- Mas não se pode ter certeza se o bebê adquiriu a doença. As chances são mínimas, acredite... - Abby tentava confortá-la e buscava conforto nas próprias palavras. - Vocês têm agora uma a outra. Nada separa uma mãe de um filho...É como se fosse uma conexão que nunca se rompe.

Joanne se calou. Não conseguia retrucar nenhuma resposta que a fizesse discordar do que a enfermeira havia dito. Abby estava mostrando seus sentimentos. Como se abrisse sua alma pela 1ª vez. Ela estava mudando. Finalmente, vivendo.

- Você promete que não vai sair daqui até ver sua filha? - Abby segurou seu olhar em Joanne, que continuava desviando. Estava confusa apenas. Precisava de um tempo para processar aquelas palavras com bom senso. - Logo que um quarto for liberado na obstetrícia, venho buscar-lhe, tudo bem?

Joanne permaneceu do jeito que estava. Abby tomou aquilo como um consentimento e saiu. Deu de cara com uma recepção tumultuada. Correu até onde seus olhos encontraram John e procurou se informar do que estava acontecendo.

- Mas...Como? - John estava inconformado com as palavras que acabaram de sair de Chuny. Luka tinha se tornado um de seus melhores amigos e agora, ele se foi assim como todos que apareciam em sua vida. Ele não suportaria mais essa perda sem fazer nada para evitar. Com o peso de que ele deveria estar lá, na África, com seu amigo, não demorou para começar a se culpar sobre o ocorrido. Seus olhos marejavam, mas escondeu o máximo que pôde cada lágrima que seria derrubada em segredo mais tarde.

Abby continuava sem entender o motivo de tanto suspense. Esperava tudo, menos aquela notícia.

- Luka...

- ...faleceu na África. - Susan completou, enquanto aproximava-se dos dois. Ela percebeu que John não podia terminar aquela frase sem desabar.

Abby sentiu aquela pontada no coração, como se lhe fosse arrancado uma parte dele. A tristeza a invadia novamente, mais forte agora. Aquela que a tinha abandonado quando John estava sempre presente para cobrir o vazio.  
Um amigo que podia confiar fora perdido da forma mais cruel e isso a incendiava por dentro. Um impulso a jogou nos braços de John, como se suas pernas não a suportassem. Esperando que talvez ele pudesse substituir a sua dor, ela o abraçou fortemente. A dor deles juntou-se e nada que alguém dissesse aliviaria. Apenas aquele abraço...

O mundo deixou de existir, apesar de estarem observando os dois envolvidos um ao outro o tempo todo. Continuaram unidos enquanto todos voltavam ao trabalho.

...

- Kovac! - ele já estava perdendo a paciência com o homem ao outro lado da linha - K-O-V-A-C! - ele verificou seu relógio pela décima vez naquela mesma hora - Como não? Era para eu estar junto com Luka na...Alô? Alô? - despencou o telefone no gancho e entrou na SDM furioso. Todos na recepção se encaravam e Abby guardou suas lágrimas e saiu logo atrás dele. _"O que diabos ele está pensando em fazer afinal?"_

Abby o assistiu voar de canto a canto na SDM, procurando algo que ainda estava subentendido.

- John, o que você está fazendo? O que pretende fazer? - ela começava a preocupar-se. Conhecia muito bem suas manias de ser o herói da situação.

- Eu preciso fazer algo. Vou tentar encontrar pelo menos...o corpo parece que ainda não foi encontrado. - ele parecia convencido de que estava fazendo o mínimo pelo seu falecido amigo. Toda a mágoa que ele guardou naqueles meses começavam a deixá-lo desolado e corroido por dentro. Por mais que não admitia, o vazio estava atrapalhando seus pensamentos até demais.

- Você não pode ir. Lá é perigoso e... - seu suspiro tremido não a deixou continuar. Por seu rosto, descia um rio de tristeza, onde as lágrimas não podiam ser mais controladas. Ela tinha que tentar com todas as suas forças fazê-lo permanecer ao seu lado. John não podia estar indo para a África. Não agora!

Ele começou a circular pelo PS e Abby continuava atrás, implorando cada vez mais alto com cada lágrima que caía, que agora já não eram mais evitadas.

- Por favor, John. Não faz isso. Eu preciso de você aqui. - ela prendeu seu olhar desesperado no de John, que continuava jogando todo tipo de remédios dentro da bolsa que havia pego. - Ainda mais agora que eu estou... - John a olhou espantado. A frase, mesmo sem terminação, tinha um sentido. Aliás, fazia todo o sentido.

Abby perdia seu olhar marejado em todos os cantos daquela minúscula sala, pensando no que dizer. Ela não podia usar a desculpa de estar grávida para segurar Carter.  
Ele esperou algum tempo, tentando usar seu raciocínio para puxar a verdade de Abby, porém, logo voltou a pegar os remédios, indignado.

- Eu odeio quando você mente para mim. Você nem faz idéia do quanto... - Abby nunca o vira tão nervoso antes. Mas ele já havia deixado claro que não aceitava mentiras.

Não surgia palavras para Abby pronunciar. Ela só queria que ele não a deixasse sozinha.

- Eu não minto para você. - quase num sussurro, Abby tentou deixar claro a verdade. Mentir não era a questão e sim, esconder.

- Pare com isso! - ele gritou e socou uma das prateleiras sem usar de muita força mas que já deixava pior o desespero de Abby. Os olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez naquela briga. John finalmente enxergava tamanho medo em Abby. Ela permanecia estática, com apenas as mãos tremendo e as lágrimas partindo de seus olhos brilhantes. Ele piscou demoradamente e conseguiu se conter em vista do estado de Abby. - Céus, Abby, a última coisa que quero é brigar com você. Por favor, eu preciso saber antes de ir. Você está grávida? - ele tentava trazer conforto no tom de voz suave e tentava fazê-la soltar a verdade de uma vez por todas. Ela desviou o olhar e respondeu com descaso:

- Não. - talvez pelo medo, pela raiva de ele a estar deixando ou porque apenas não estava pronta, negou novamente.

- Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que você não está esperando nosso bebê. - ele aproximou seu polegar do queixo de Abby, fazendo seu rosto ficar diante do dele, sem escapatória. Pela primeira e última vez, ela mentiria olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

- Não, eu não estou grávida! - ele a trouxe logo em seguida para seus braços confortáveis e acalentosos que a tranqüilizou um pouco e que a fez quase esquecer de que aquele dia estava mesmo acontecendo. Porém, sua consciência estava insuportavelmente dolorosa.

- Eu voltarei o mais rápido possível, Abby. Por favor, me deixe pelo menos fazer isso pelo nosso amigo. - Abby tremia em seus braços e ele sentia seus soluços fazerem seu corpo pular. Ela nunca havia ficado dessa forma antes.

- Eu não quero te perder como o Luka... - Abby murmurou quase que para si mesma sem medir as palavras e esquecendo seu orgulho por um tempo.

- Eu prometo que isso não vai acontecer. - ele sabia que não poderia prometer estar vivo. Da pequena noção teórica que ele estudara, conscientizou-se de que na África, a morte, o perigo e a mais pesada tristeza predominava. Ele se afastou do corpo tenso e assustado de Abby antes que não conseguisse mais prosseguir com sua jornada. Abby limpou suas lágrimas e se recostou na parede, tentando se recompor.

Quando finalmente terminou de encher sua mala com suprimentos, John fitou Abby, tentando lhe passar a tranqüilidade que também parecia não conseguir sentir. Chegara a hora da despedida.

- Avisa a Weaver que eu reembolso tudo que peguei depois...Eu preciso ir agora, Abby. - Carter não disse e não fez mais nada além de sair arrastando as pernas, desejando ficar ao lado dela mais do que nunca.

Não! As coisas não podiam ficar assim. Abby respirou fundo pela última vez e correu atrás de John novamente.

- Quer saber... - ambos andaram até o lado de fora da emergência, com todos assistindo Abby segurar o braço de John com força, fazendo-o parar bruscamente. - Eu não posso continuar fazendo isso! Vá para a África, mas não espere me encontrar de braços abertos quando voltar. - ela fez soar como um ultimato. Todas as esperanças de John em relação as suas mudanças foram por água abaixo com aquela frase. Ela continuava a mesma orgulhosa de sempre.  
Abby cruzou os braços e esperou que ele tomasse a palavra.  
A raiva o compenetrou com a frase e finalmente desabafou:

- Não há nada aqui, Abby. - ela arqueou as sombrancelhas mostrando indignação - Se você não me esperar, por mais que esteja desapontada, eu não voltarei para Chicago...

O silêncio após discussão só era encoberto pelo som dos raios que ameaçavam descarregar em todos que estivessem sem proteção no local. O dia parecia ser encoberto por uma sombra enorme, onde bastava apenas uma aproximação de duas nuvens para que tudo ficasse completamente escuro e sombrio, sem sinal algum daquele sol caloroso.

Sem saber que estava interrompendo, Chunny gritou na porta da Emergência:

- Abby, sua paciente do Trauma 1 sumiu! E parece que deixou seu bebê na OB... - Abby olhou para trás mas logo voltou a encarar John, esperando que ele tomasse uma decisão.

Eles fitavam-se, mas nada os fazia dizer o que realmente queriam. Abby pensou que ele mudaria de idéia, provocando-o. John pensou que ela mudaria seus atos, dizendo coisas que ele sabia que podiam machucá-la.

- Só prometa manter seu coração... - ele não sabia se aquilo era o certo a se dizer mas, simplesmente disse - ...partido. - _"Porque eu vou voltar para consertá-lo, Abby!"_

Ele não esperou suas lágrimas caírem novamente. Apenas partiu quando a chuva despencou de imediato não só do céu, mas também dos olhos castanho-escuros de Abby.

* * *

Esse capítulo me dá uma angústia...Só de pensar que ele foi e não conseguiu voltar por muito tempo já traz aquela saudade...  
O jeito é viver no mundo das fics e se contentar!

Próximo capítulo vindo, porque as coisas sempre podem piorar...  
-Lê


End file.
